Las Cortinas del Rock
by JPeace88
Summary: Es un punto de vista de la vida de Dean y Sam....puras ocasiones son inventadas que se situan antes de la serie y entre medio de la serie antes del cap. 02X13.


**Esta historia esta dedicada especialmente a mi amiga Pilar una de las tantas Winchi Perverts que hay en este mundo (incluyéndome, orgullosa de pertenecer al batallón Pervert) que esta de cumpleaños!!!!! (Vieja! vieja! Aunque yo lo estoy mas capaz que cuando sea mi cumple me auto-dedique uno… bueno quien sabes) y para no dejar de lado a las demás tambien se los dedico a las Winchi Perverts del foro Warner Channel (sección Supernatural), a las del Foro de Supernatural (Sobrenatural como dicen en algunas partes), a la Carola (tambien a su hermana que va en el buen camino de ser una Little Winchi Perverts) que tiene mas alma Sammy que de Dean (jajaja yo tengo alma Dean jajajaja), a Renaissance Lady-K (y a su Little Sister que tambien va por el camino de la Winchi Perverts) y a las demás lectoras/y escritoras.**

**

* * *

**

**Titulo**: Las cortinas del Rock.

**Personajes**: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, John Winchester.

**Categoría**: Antes de la serie y tiempo en la serie.

**Calificación**: T

**Warning**: Algunas personas capaz que encuentren esto un Wincest pero no lo es… esto es para todo publico ¿OK?.

Dean solo tenía 4 años cuando tomo el papel del sostén de la familia y en madre/padre/hermano mayor para Sammy a quien tuvo el deber de obligar.

No podía llevar una vida "normal", no podía darse ese lujo tenia una misión que hacer y la acepto… así lo sentía el hijo mayor de John Winchester.

Iban de un lado para otro donde John los llevara, siempre era John quien elegía el lugar y el motel, Sam escogía siempre la comida y Dean nunca pedía nada solo se quedaba atento esperando alguna orden por parte de su padre para entrar en acción.

John de alguna manera se dio cuenta que en mucho tiempo no le había dado el lujo de elegir algo que le gustara, era el verano del 88.

-Busca algo en la radio para escuchar que te guste Dean- Dijo John al mayor de sus hijos quien estaba sentado a su lado.

-¿Puedo señor?- Pregunto Dean desconcertado de lo que le decía su padre, y John asintió.

Dean tenia 9 años y no podía creer que su padre le diera de elegir algo después de 4 años… lo ultimo que recordaba era cuando le dejaban escoger los juguetes y la ropa de Sammy antes que naciera, curioseo por toda las estaciones buscando algo que lo atrajera, se paro en una donde se escuchaba un estruendo de voces y instrumentos… ese fue su primer acercamiento al Rock clásico.

De todas las cosas que había en la vida la que mas odiaba Dean era la escuela, no entendía porque tenía que ir pero detestaba tener ese tipo de adultos metiches y cargantes… y ni hablar los compañeros de clases a los que consideraba unos idiotas quienes se asustaban con facilidad.

-Dean tenemos que ir a la escuela- Decía Sam de unos 8 años a su hermano mayor que aun abrazaba la almohada.

-Es una perdida de tiempo- Murmuro Dean sin dirigirle una mirada a su hermano pequeño.

Una hora después Dean y Sam se hallaban en la calle camino a la escuela, Dean aun no entendía como había logrado Sam sacarlo de la cama… era todo un misterio.

-Enserio que no me gusta la escuela- Decía Dean molesto.

-Pero es entretenido Dean, te enseñan muchas cosas fascinantes…- Argumentaba Sam fascinado.

Dean estaba tan concentrado en lo que decía su hermano pequeño que no se dio cuenta que piso una posa de agua que había en el suelo.

-Maldición, me moje- Dijo Dean enfadado.

-Deberías ver hacia delante cuando caminas- Recomendó Sammy.

-Si la vi… pero no tengo ojos atrás Sammy- Bufo Dean molesto.

Siguieron el camino en silencio hasta llegar a la escuela pública y cada uno se fue a su salón ya que iban a grados distintos.

Dean se encuentra en la sala del director esperando que John venga a retirarlo mientras la profesora le pide una explicación de porque le partió el brazo a un compañero de salón… y no solo en una parte sino que fue en tres partes.

-Se metió conmigo y obtuvo lo que merecía- Respondió Dean fríamente sin inmutarse a la mirada de enfado de la profesora y el director.

-¿Tu fuiste el que inicio la pelea, Dean?- Pregunto la profesora.

-El fue y eso que el muy idiota se creía más fuerte que yo- Respondió Dean con una sonrisa como si eso fuera un chiste.

Al escuchar ese comentario el director y la profesora iban a decir algo pero justo llego John Winchester a buscar a Dean, en el pasillo estaba Sam esperándolos.

-Disculpen el retraso… ¿Qué paso con mi hijo Dean?- Dijo John mientras entraba a la oficina.

-Sr. Winchester le pedimos que retire a Dean de esta escuela y no vuelva, le rompió en tres partes a Jack Lewis estrella del equipo de béisbol de esta primaria y por causa de esa lección perderemos la temporada- Dijo el director muy enfadado.

-No se preocupe… no volverán a ver a mis hijos en esta escuela, vamos Dean- Dijo John Winchester marchando de la oficina seguido por Dean.

John nunca lo regaño, nunca le pidió excusas o razones por sus acciones todo lo que le paso a ese niño Jack Lewis le traía sin cuidado.

Aunque nadie lo sabía había momentos en los que Dean sufría pero lograba ocultarlo tras AC/DC, Metallica y otros del Rock Clásico.

Preocuparse de papá y de Sammy era una gran responsabilidad que implicaba animar, apoyar y comprender… aunque fuera una tarea difícil para un chico tan joven.

Dean tan solo con 16 años abandono la secundaria y probo su primera cerveza con el permiso de John, ya que pensaba que era mejor que Dean bebiera en vez de fumar pero Sam encontraba muy mala la decisión de John todo lo que viniera del el le desagradaba.

Sam estaba en un debate en una clase en Stanford donde estaban opinando si había que darles alcohol a menores de edad, muchos opinaban que no pero Sam no decía nada.

-_Mi padre le dio una cerveza a mi hermano mayor cuando tenía 16 años_- Pensaba Sammy en medio de ese debate.

Justo en ese momento Dean y John se encontraban en Kittaning, Pennsylvania trabajando en un caso de un Poltergeist.

Ahora había perdido a papá, se habían quedado casi sin pista sobre el paradero de Ava y el demonio de los ojos amarillos.

Era un día cualquiera Dean estaba aburrido y solo sin Sam para molestar, paso harto rato hasta que llegara Sammy tan enorme como siempre y con un pequeño paquete entre sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso pregunto?- Dean curioso por el paquete que llevaba su hermano pequeño.

-Toma es para ti- Dijo Sam con una sonrisa extendiéndole el paquete a Dean.

-¿Para mi?... pero si ya paso mi cumpleaños- Dijo Dean extrañado mientras abría el paquete.

-Lo se… pero quería darte algo- Confeso Sam con una sonrisa.

-¿Un EMF?- Dijo Dean desconcertado con el aparato, y Sam rió.

-Es un Mp3 Dean… pedí que pusieran la música que te gusta- Dijo Sam entre risas.

-Seguro lo compraste con una de las identificaciones falsas que te di- Comento Dean.

-Eso es lo de menos- Afirmo Sam.

-¿Bueno¿Y que quieres?- Pregunto Dean sospechando algo, Sam tan solo sonrió un momento entre hermanos era mas que suficiente.


End file.
